You Confuse Me
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Just a short little Fem!france/Prussia oneshot I wrote awhile back but forgot to publish. Yeeaaah. Fluff ahead. tw: food left to get cold


The french woman sighed, her head buried into her pillow. It was oddly warm in her bed, something that she didn't fail to notice, and it woke her up slightly. Well, that and the one streak of sunlight streaming in from the window that seemed to be falling right onto her eyes. Trying to muffle her annoyance, she held her eyes closed as tightly as possible, foolishly hoping that would make the sunlight go away. Of course, it didn't. The result just made her slightly more annoyed.

A small groan slipped from her mouth, as she almost forgot about the other figure in her bed. At least, until two strong arms pulled her slightly closer, and a small whine was heard from behind her. "Verdammit Francey, I was trying to sleep," the tired Prussian mumbled, burying his face in her light brown hair. The female shifted forward slightly, still trying to avoid the rays of sun in her face.

The frenchwoman lie there, a bored expression slipping onto her face as her companion, Gilbert, started snoring lightly into her ear. Whether he was faking or not, she didn't know. With a small roll of her eyes, she started to carefully pry his arms away. Even though she loved being held, especially by him, thanks to that ray of light she was fully awake. Well, not really awake, she just knew she wouldn't be able to go back to bed until it was dark as she was used to.

As she slipped from the bed, the soft snoring continued. With a content glance back at the sleeping male, she chuckled and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep well, ma cherie." Her gaze held a certain fondness, and another similar emotion, as she looked at the fair haired male. It really was too bad she wasn't going to tell him how she felt. After all, they were close friends, as there sleeping arrangement would hint at. She didn't want to risk losing his friendship. It was too important.

Francoise adjusted her baggy t-shirt, actually, it wasn't hers, it was his, but nevertheless she adjusted it, before leaving the room. A loud yawn left her mouth, and she stretched on her way to the kitchen. It was always easier when they shared a bed, not to mention warmer. This way she didn't have to go and walk all the way to his room to see if he was still there, and if he would be wanting breakfast. All she had to do was roll over, and see if he was still there the next day. He usually was.

When she arrived at her destination, she took a second to think before pulling out all the necessary ingredients for crepes. She smiled slightly, thinking about the one time she'd tried to teach him how to make them. He'd failed miserably, but she didn't mind too much. It just meant he'd have to go and see her if he wanted genuine french cuisine. Which he seemed to always enjoy when she made it. She didn't know how she'd ended up falling for him, after all, he was her closest male companion.

While she cooked enough food for the both of them, she thought about that. About all the nights they'd spent together, simply watching movies and holding one another. All the broken relationships they'd been there for, each knowing the best way to comfort each other. Even the arguments they'd had when she had gone through the divorce with Antonio. They'd grown together like a pair of gloves, or mismatched socks. Despite all their differences, he effortlessly managed to make her fall for him.

She chuckled lightly, putting the food onto two plates as the tired ex-nation stumbled into the kitchen. He stood by the doorway for a moment, his ruby coloured eyes content as they looked over at the petite female country. Her brother was going to kill him, nevermind his own sister. If they asked why he chose that moment, he could easily use exhaustion as an excuse, but he didn't want to. Almost as if he was nervous, he slowly approached the Frenchwoman before wrapping her in his strong embrace again.

Gilbert held her close to him, his lips grazing the back of her neck. For so long he'd wanted to do this, to hold her close, run his hands through her soft hair, to let her know the things he'd only dare think about. Although, he couldn't speak for some reason. For all she knew this was just another case of 'friends with benfits' and although it did happen, it hadn't happened for awhile. Francoise gently patted his hands in front of her. "Ma cherie, breakfast is ready."

With only the smallest smile, she turned around in his arms to press her lips against his cheek. It was nice to be his, even if it was just pretend. After a moment of still being held, she tapped his chest gently as a sign for him to release her. "The food's going to get co-mph!" Her reply was cut short, as his lips crashed against hers. Although she was surprised, she returned the kiss. His chapped lips pressed against her own soft ones, and eventually they pulled away for air.

Francoise looked up at him, her violet irises swirling with confusion as he looked down at her. He looked away for a moment, feeling slightly awkward as she was still held flush against him. After a moment, she leaned up and kissed his cheek once more, before letting him go. "…Je t'aime, Snowball." With a sad smile, she carefully slipped out of his grasp and grabbed her plate of food, walking towards her room. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep her emotions from getting away from her.

He stood in the kitchen, looking down in shock at her words. Gilbert was by no means fluent in French, but, he wasn't completely unknowing in it as well. Leaving his plate on the table, he cautiously followed the route she'd taken. Hey, he'd never meant to tell her but…Since she felt the same way, it couldn't hurt right? While he thought about this, he stood in the doorway to her bedroom, trying to listen and see if she was in there. After a moment of two of silence, he opened the door.

She was laying on her bed, the curtain finally closed the way she liked it, and her plate of untouched food sitting on the bedside table. Gilbert walked into the room, before laying on the bed next to her. The mattress squeaked below him, and the shift on the bed made her look towards him. "…Ich liebe dich, auch." He smiled slightly at her, hoping she knew enough German that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. His hope was answered a moment later when she rolled over to look at him.

After another moment, she sat up and looked down at him, her eyes aglow in the dark room. "Ma cheri…." She chuckled lightly, and Gilbert sat up next to her. It was an interesting turn of events, but it would be a lie to say she wasn't pleased. With a small smile, she kissed his cheek once more as he took her hand. "The food's going to get cold." "Screw the food." "Gilbert!"


End file.
